A Gift for You
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: Cosette has a special gift for Marius. Together they both discover a gift is not the cost but the meaning.


It was late evening on Christmas day. The day had just wound down, and Marius and Cosette sat on the divan together in blissful silence. The two had gone through so much social interaction that they were both content to just be in each other's company. That morning the had a very long and chatty brunch, where various visiting relatives, all Marius's, who had come the night before, babbled on. Everyone commented on how splendid Cosette looked and asking about their married life.

That afternoon was the gift exchanges. Cosette was given very unexciting gifts, though she was still pleased to receive them. She got three sets of dishes, which she jokingly said would last her three lifetimes. Marius got many things that if worn together would make him look like the most flamboyant man in France. With many new cravats and a new hat, he was very dapper. A cousin or uncle gave him cigars and insisted he smoke one right then. Marius not wanting to be rude tried to smoke one. Having never smoked anything, he coughed, and everyone had a good laugh at his expense. Cosette was smiling and patting him on the back.

The rest of the day went on amicably. Everyone was happy and stuffed from all of the food. That evening when everyone had gone, Marius pulled his new wife over to the divan. They were both staring into the fire and almost asleep. Cosette then bolted up.

"Cosette? Are you quite alright?" Marius asked surprised. All sleep was gone, and now he was curious, and a bit worried.

"Oh Marius I forgot your gift, let me run and fetch it," she said giving him a chaste kiss on the check.

"No you're not, you're going to stay with me," he teased. It was silly; he never wanted to leave his sight if only for a minute. He was so in love with her and every moment gone was an eternity.

"Oh Marius, I must go grab it. You will be happy I did." Without another word, she bounded out of the room, and he heard her small steps up the stairs.

She quickly ran back clutching a small box wrapped in paper with a blue ribbon.

"Cosette, you needn't give me anything more. What you gave me earlier was more than I deserve." She had given him a new writing set. He was in dire need of new pen tips, and she bought him a fancy set from Italy.

"I must. And besides, I wanted to give you this when our company has left. It's more of a personal gift," she said setting the gift on his lap. She stood before him as he began to remove the ribbon and rip the paper away.

Inside the box lay a handsome pocket watch. It was quite old, but it looked new. The gold chain glittered, and it was ticking away the seconds.

"Where did you get this?" he asked dangling the watch from its chain. On the back, he noticed his initials.

"It was my father's. I had your name engraved on the back so you wouldn't lose it."

"I would never lose this! This gift, this treasure won't be leaving this house," Marius said understanding. Her father had died nearly six months ago, and it was still fresh in both of their minds. Cosette's father meant so much to her, and it seemed this gift was too precious.

"I want you to! It deserves to be used. It just needs to be wound up. Brought back to life. It would do me good to see it how it was intended rather than sitting in my chest."

"Are you sure? This more than I gave you," Marius stuttered.

"It isn't about the cost. Marius, you mean so much to me, you and my father both mean so much. I want this watch, which came from a brave man, to go to you, another brave man. You are so much like him, and I wish you to have it. I am sure he would have wanted it," she intoned.

"Alright, Cosette. It is quite lovely," he said attaching it this current waistcoat.

"It is. He was once mayor as I am sure you know. This had been with him for a long time. I remember the first time I saw it. We were in the carriage after he rescued me. I remember thinking he must be quite rich maybe even a king. Only the richest patrons had such luxuries. In a way I think he was a king," Cosette said settling beside Marius once more.

"Thank you," he said smoothing back her curls and kissing her lightly on the temple.

"I don't think our guests would have quite understood the meaning. I mean your aunt did forget we were married and told you to marry one of her friend's daughter," Cosette chuckled lightly.

"Ah, Great Aunt Amélie."

"Your family is such the picturesque family."

"Not when I was younger."

"Perhaps, but Christmas was always just Papa and I. It was always small. When I was 13, I saw other girls have large family gatherings, and I was jealous. But now I wish more than anything he was here with us," she said smiling.

"Cosette this is one of the first time's I've heard you speak about your father and not cry." Marius had seen Cosette cry a lot these past six months. He had always been there, but he had wondered if Valjean's name would ever not bring tears.

"Yes. I realize I was selfish.." she said before Marius interrupted, "Cosette you were never selfish! It was natural and healthy even."

"Even so Marius, I remember what he told me when I was 13. 'No use in being upset about what cannot be,' he always wanted me to be happy, and I feel as though I might be betraying his memory if I do not try to move past slowly. Do not confuse me for saying I am done grieving. I do not think I ever will be, but at least I can do so with a smile."

Marius heard her words, and it sounded so much like her father. The rest of the evening was just them content in the day and what was to come. They both fell asleep there, in the sitting room, that night.


End file.
